Ombre frêle
by Ad Vitam
Summary: song fic implicite L est mort. Ne reste que de douloureux souvenirs. Light pourra-t-il un jour oublier qu'il l'avait aimé ?


Genre : Song fic lied : la version anglaise de « Time to grow » de Lemnar

Genre : Song fic lied : la version anglaise de « Time to grow » de Lemnar

Partie : L est mort. Que deviennent les souvenirs de Light ?

Dislaimer : Les persos sont évidement à Death Note, et la chanson à Lemnar. Je trouvais qu'elle correspondait assez au style de ce que je voulais mettre en scène.

Intro: Son souvenir sucré, aussi doux que les friandises qu'il dévorait à longueur de journée, errait encore dans ton âme endurcie. Tes yeux se plissaient souvent, tu te croyais intouchable aux souvenirs. Une mémoire qui s'imposait à toi, aussi douloureuse qu'un coup au cœur. Qui aurait cru que ta perte viendrait de là ?

Les lèvres de Lawliet qui heurtent la surface lisse d'une sucette, aussi frêles que les ailes d'un papillon. Ses yeux, si profonds, qui regardent alors avec lassitude ce qui l'entoure. Tu ne parviens pas à oublier ces regards, ces lèvres qui remuent en silence, ces longues mèches sombres ébouriffées autour de son visage si délicat.

Last night I tried but I couldn't sleep, thoughts of you were in my head

Tu ne parviens plus à t'endormir en sachant que c'est toi qui l'as tué. Son parfum sucré te hante, triste fantôme pâle et intouchable. Tu croyais que plus jamais tu ne le sentirais.

I was lonely and I needed you next to me  
Life was harder since you left  
I never meant to do you wrong  
But now all is said and done  
I hope you wont be gone too long, Nooo

Entrer dans une boulangerie te cause toujours les mêmes soucis. La senteur sucrée des friandises, tu rêvais de la goûter sur ses lèvres. Sucettes, mashmallows, chocolat, morceaux de sucre. Ces tracas, tu ne sais comment les éviter car tout ce que tu voulais, c'était rester à ses côtés. Et le spectre de son odeur, l'ombre de sa tête, tu les imagines en toi. Tu lui parles, tu discutes avec un miroir. Tu le trouvais si intelligent au fond de toi. Et quel idiot tu faisais, vouloir le tuer.

Where do I go, what do I do,  
I can't deny i still feel something,

Trop tard pour espérer oublier que tu l'avais aimé. Seuls tes souvenirs te tiennent à présent compagnie. Un portable abandonné, un placard de sucreries vidé. Pourras-tu un jour oublier que lui aussi t'a aimé ?

You've gone, I'm here, alooone,  
I guess it's time to grow

Que de regrets pour quelque chose qui s'est déjà terminé. Le fluide léger des ses paroles, son timbre de voix si énervant et cette manière qu'il avait de te comprendre. Tu l'as compris toi aussi mais trop tard. Un instant précieux où tu as capté l'éclat triste de ses yeux… et tu l'a perdu.

I try to speak, but my words never catch the air  
Like you never knew i was there

Mieux vaut effacer. Pour ne pas y penser.

Take me back to the days when you really cared  
Can we make love reappear?  
I can't go on the roads too long  
And now all is said and done  
I can't go forward if my heart's still where I'm coming from

Tu erres à présent seul, sans personne pour t'écouter, alors que ton cœur était à ta portée. Il te souriait, mais tu n'as rien vu. Tu as perdu l'occasion de voir ses lèvres si désirables t'esquisser une mince moue de victoire. C'est toi qui as souris, pour mieux l'écraser. Et lui a voulu tant de fois oublier qu'il ne pouvait changer sa destinée.

crying time is over  
I know I can't control her  
Feelings, if she won't return, then I guess I'll be a man and move on  
Time to grow!  
And move on; make life better than it was before,  
I think I can make it,

Ta vie aurait-elle été différente si tu t'étais laissé attraper, si tu avais laissé ses mains se refermer sur toi ? Et maintenant tu vois qu'il voulait simplement te sauver, avec son regard bienveillant, ses manières nonchalantes, son désir de toi. Mais tu ne voulais pas grandir et le voir venir à toi…

Though you've gone  
And I'm here alone  
I guess it's time to grow  
Grow,  
I'm grown.

Perdu l'objet de ton désir, de tes propres mains. Tu as détruit ton meilleur rêve, pour mieux t'en sortir alors que tu aurais pu rester, et aimer. Amour ou puissance, tu n'as pas su choisir. Et tu as perdu, tant que tu crois avoir gagné.

Alors grandis, pour mieux oublier !

XxX I guess it's time to grow xXx

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka

Laissez des rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir .


End file.
